Dirty Little Secret
by Wield
Summary: A 15th Birthday, A Friendly Enemy, A Secret Romance, And A Killer Song All In A One Shot.Made Change


Dirty Little Secret

One Shot /Song Fic

Rated: R - Sexual Content

Genre: Romance/Smut/Comedy

Pairings: HG/DM

Song: Dirty Little Secret - The All American Rejects

Book: Harry Potter Series

Summary: A 15th Birthday, A Friendly Enemy, A Secret Romance, And A Killer Song All In A One Shot.

Author's Note : I've Recently Decided While I was In Niagra Falls That I never finish Stories So I'll Just stick to One Shots, But I Really Tend To Like Song Fics So It All Evens Out. So Heres The First There Will Like Soo Be More! Starting High School Soon. So I Trying to Keep Everything. Together! Wish Me Luck And Away We Go!

_Let me know that I've done wrong_

_When I've known this all along_

_I go around a time or two_

_Just to waste my time with you_

_Tell me all that you've thrown away_

_Find out games you don't wanna play_

_You are the only one that needs to know_

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret_

_(Dirty little secret)_

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_

_(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)_

_My dirty little secret_

_Who has to know_

_When we live such fragile lives_

_It's the best way we survive_

_I go around a time or two_

_Just to waste my time with you_

_Tell me all that you've thrown away_

_Find out games you don't wanna play_

_You are the only one that needs to know_

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret_

_(Dirty little secret)_

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_

_(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)_

_My dirty little secret_

_Who has to know_

_The way she feels inside (inside)_

_Those thoughts I can't deny (deny)_

_These sleeping dogs won't lie (won't lie)_

_And all I've tried to hide_

_It's eating me apart_

_Trace this line back_

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret_

_(Dirty little secret)_

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_

_(Just another regret)_

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret_

_(Dirty little secret)_

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_

_(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)_

_My dirty little secret_

_Dirty little secret_

_Dirty little secret_

_Who has to know_

_Who has to know_

As Usual The Young Witch Hermione Granger sat up at her desk, unable to sleep. Sipping her coffee, she turns to her computer, she signs on AIM and then Checks her Email. She had received a Emil From Harry about how Dudley, Uncle Vernon, & Aunt Pertunia left to America to Visit old Friends And have left him there alone. She politely responds to his letter

Dear Harry,

Hey Its Great knowing your alone without the Dursleys. Harry I hope you can come to my 17th Birthday Party, It was going to be a small get together with a few friends. I'm like so happy to be living in the Wizarding World. So Since I know you don't need to ask the Dursley's because they won't be there. Just floo to: Granger Manor . Yeah I know what you're thinking ,I know I know but it's the fact my mum's Alexis Anne Avery. And My Dad is Peter Flay Granger. They Were actually both witches and wizards. Except my dad like grew up in America. They Got married In England, and Divorced. My Dad Kept Me. I Never Knew My Mum Was My Stepmum until like Three Months Ago, When my dad had died when he was shot by someone that had thought he was some one else. It was so sad. But I moved with my real mum now. So its all good. But My Manor hasn't been renamed so its Granger Manor It works. It will be great! There aren't many guest. Its like just...

-You

-Ginny & Ron

-Blaise

-Pansy

- Brendon

- Jess

- Chris

- Mercedes

So Yeah, See You Tomorrow Afternoon!

Love Hermione 3

She Presses Send and then gets one of those "Accept Message" Messages. From "GreyEyezDeviil16." She Accepts

GreyEyezDeviil16: Hey, Do U Go 2 Hogwarts ?

xPaperHeart115: Yep,I Guess You Do Too? What House Are you in?

GreyEyezDeviil16: Slytherin. You?

xPaperHeart115: Gryffindor. I'm going into 5th year what about you?

GreyEyezDeviil16: Same Here,

xPaperHeart115: Do You Think We Are Friends?

GreyEyezDeviil16: Maybe (Highly Doubt it But Maybe) We Could Be.

xPaperHeart115: Cool, So I'm having a small 17th Birthday Party Tomorrow, You're free to come. The Guest list is small. But there are people in your house coming... Would you like the list?

GreyEyezDeviil16: Sure.

xPaperHeart115:

-Ginny & Ron

-Harry

-Blaise

-Pansy

- Brendon

- Jess

- Chris

- Mercedes

Thats About It.

GreyEyezDeviil116: Potter...

xPaperHeart15:P Yes. He IS My Friend You Know.

GreyEyezDeviil116: K, So Where Do I Floo To?

xPaperHeart15: Granger Manor.

GreyEyezDeviil116: Granger? You Have a Manor?

xPaperHeart15: Yes and You Can Call Me Hermione You know.

GreyEyezDeviil116: K. So, Um Can I Floo There Now?

xPaperHeart15: I Guess, Wait Who is this.

GreyEyezDeviil116: K Cya in A Few.

GreyEyezDeviil116 Has Signed Off At 12:10:51 AM

Hermione walks to the fireplace and sits on the sofa waiting for her newly found friend. A silent boom and ashes fly in the air as some one arrives. Astonished by who she sees she jumps up and grabs for her wand in her hoody for safety.

Draco Malfoy smirks at her and says "Nice Place Granger. Where You Expecting Some one else?"

"Should I?" She Raises A Brow in Return.

Hermione relaxes back into the Sofa as Draco takes off his robe. To reveal Hurley Shirt & FLIP Pajama Pants. Draco eyes Hermione as she sports a Green And Black Volcom Stone Hoody and Black Volcom Shorts. Draco Sits down next to her " So..."

"Why Didn't You Tell Me?" She Questions him.

"Tell You What?" He Questions Back

"Well Tell Me You were Well You."

Draco laughs at the Young Witch. Hermione Suppresses a Sigh and looks into Draco's eyes. He caresses Her Cheek with his Fingertips she closes her eyes shut. He Pulls Her Over to him and Hugs Her. She Opens her Eyes and her face inches away from his , staring into his eyes, searching for an answer. She wasn't sure what for. There was feelings deep inside she was begging to be released.

"What Do You Feel About Me?"She looks into his eyes deeper.

"Lust, Anger, Yet Love. I'm Uncertain. What Do You feel."

"Lust, Love, Not Really Sure Anymore." She sighs

Draco Kisses Her Gently as He Pulls Away he sees her eyes boring into his own. He Pushes a loose strand of her hair away from her face and kisses her once more. She Roughens the kiss to his surprise. The lust in Hermione's eyes doesn't fade as they fall back onto the sofa. Draco running his fingers through her Straightened hair. The kiss growing stronger each second. Hermione gasps for air as the kiss slowly ends. Draco's hand pushes up her shirt and feels her stomach and the hem of her laced bra. Hermione pulls Draco's head back to her own as she brings him into another long kiss. She nibbles his lower lip begging for entrance. Draco obliges to find a tongue ring tangoing with his tongue. Draco squeezes her boob making her moan into his mouth Hermione feels him smirk into their kiss. She tugs at his shirt and pulls it over his head. Draco pulls her shirt up over her head, her hair falls down all around her face, he pushes it out of the way and kisses her again. Hermione's hands explores his built chest greedily as Draco's hand graces her thigh as Hermione roughens the kiss once more. She Grinds into his hips making him groan as he grows harder. Draco Moves His Lips off of hers and kisses her neck and behind her ear making her head tilt to the side as he

slowly moves down her neck with Intoxicating kisses. He gets to her navel and brings his lips back to hers. She grinds into him once more. And draco moans as he tugs at her shorts, to admire her cute panties, as he slowly pulls them down her thighs and off her feet. He pulls off his pajama pants and throws them aside. Hermione grinds into him once again making him moan into their kiss. Draco spreads her legs and pushes into her as Hermione throws back her head in pleasure, he thrusts ever so slowly. Torturing her every waking minute at first, but begins to go faster as she grinds her hips into his ands gasps out 'Harder' he groans at her tone the musky scent filling his senses as he thrusts into her harder each thrust. Hermione Grinds her hips harder as she reaches her orgasm. Draco cums and collapses on top of her.

Draco and Hermione switch places as Draco strokes her hair as she falls asleep cuddling with him under a smooth light green sheet. Draco falls asleep soon after she does. The Next Morning Hermione Wakes up to find shes under strong arms and a sheet lying on the sofa, as she smiles remembering last nights events. She kisses Draco's cheek and he wakes up and kisses her on the lips passionately yet sweet. She Gets up off him and brings him into her room as she goes to get them clothes. She re-enters the room with a pile of clothes in her hands. He looks at the clothes she sets down for him as she goes to the other side of the bed and gets changed, on the bed where she set down clothes lied a John Deere Shirt and Tan Jean Shorts. As he looks up Hermione Pulls over her head A Black Beater saying Evil in Sparkly Green Letters she's wearing green panties with H's on them. As she pull up her Tilt Jean Skirt. And slips on her Roxy Thongs, and ties her Volcom Hoody around her waist as Draco finishes getting dressed as well. She goes over to him and kisses him on the cheek. He whispers into her ear

" Happy Birthday Hermione."

She Smiles at him and brings him into the Dining Area. There was Lunch Set up for the guest as Draco and Hermione munched on a bit of toast. There was a Boom from the living room. Most of the guest arrived later that day. Pansy and Blaise arrived first. Amazed by seeing draco there. Blaise raises a Eye Brow Questioning when he had arrived. Draco smirks. Hermione Pulls him to the side

"Draco, I Think that last night should be our dirty little secret."

Draco frowns yet nods reluctantly. The others arrived Clobbering Hermione with Hugs and Kisses. Draco stood in the corner watching in envy as Brendon and Her hug so freely wishing to be the one there. Pansy walks over to him.

"See what you've done. Fallen again I see." She smirks

"Bugger off Pansy." He says looking the other way

Blaise walks over to them "So whats going to happen now"

"Did You guys know that she lived in the Wizarding world?"

"We've known longer than you have at least. Shes My Neighbor" Blaise says nonchalantly.

"Nothing Going to Happen. I Guess Nothing ever did." Draco sighs, going back school will never be the same.

Author's Note : Yeah. Okay, First Time Using that Much Smut. Its Kind Of Weird. Oo' But Yah Please Push that Cuteeeeeeee Little Comment Author Button! . Please? -Looks Expectantly- if you don't want to. Yeah. Don't Have to! -Hold Back Tears- its ok, I'll understand. I swear I will! -Bawls- -Draco hands Kleenex- -Sniffles- I'll Survive. Doing A Series of these little Buggers. All Song Fics. Great songs too! . Yeah Still Still . -Hugs You- Thanks For Reading . Hope You Enjoyed! (Note that Some Things. That have been pointed out to me have been changed. Like.. Hermione's Age. ' Lol. Yeah Truly didn't think. But Yeah Oh Well.) Please Review.


End file.
